


Always Running

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Season 13 Reactions and Sundry [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s13e18 Bring 'em Back Alive, Gen, Season/Series 13, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Sam is pretty used to Gabriel by now.





	Always Running

Sam’s known, somehow, that the Trickster was his, that Gabriel was his, in the back of his mind. There was just something about him, something that drew them together like Sam and Sully were way back in the day (and then not way back in the day, but the less said about a second encounter with one’s imaginary friend in adulthood, maybe, the better.)

The point is, it’s the same feeling. And of course, Sam knows, it makes sense he’d get _this_ angel. The one who’s always running. The one who doesn’t stay put, like Dean. The one Sam found out once does that because of his close ties to Hermes. The messenger.

So Sam just sighs, and let’s go, like he’s realized he has a thousand times before. And however Dean reacts to it will be for Dean to deal with. It won’t be pretty, but as for Sam, Sam just...knows. He understands.

Even his angel runs from him, and that’s fine. Sam’s been through worse--lots worse. And some he doesn’t remember, but the parts he needs to, he does.

And just as surely as he knows Gabe will run from this, Sam knows he’ll be back, too.

Because they’re family, now, he knows they are. It slips from his lips when he tells Gabriel he, Sam, needs Gabriel--and it works.

Sam’s beginning to think it’ll always work, no matter what other distractions happen in the meantime.

He and Gabriel are always running. But they’re just about keeping pace.


End file.
